Houguo
by mystmoon92
Summary: Sequel to Huiyi, Russia finds out about America and China's relationship...Star Pairing, past RoChu, North Korea x Russia if you squint. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to mine and RubyKurosaki's fic Huiyi, so it might be advisable to read that first. It's perhaps not necessary though. Much thanks to RubyKurosaki and dragora-kun for co-authoring and to Alix Cohen for beta-ing this at such short notice! This takes place some time after Huiyi.**

* * *

><p>A solid few taps echoed from the door, the rain outside was pouring down and the only thing that had interrupted its steady pats was a large red umbrella. Frowning, China looked up at the sound of knocking. Grumbling to himself about late night visitors, he walked over to the door, opening it a crack to see who was there. His eyes widened in shock. Russia stood there, that calm unnerving aura thick around him and the usual cold smile on his face. A few droplets that had managed to catch him dripped off his hair as he calmly waited. China just stared, a few moments passed before he shook himself and opened the door properly "R-Russia aru? Why are you here so late..."<p>

"China! Long-time no see, old friend" he said still smiling. But he stayed in the doorway, "It's a little wet out here, mind if I come in?" he asked looking directly at China, those eyes never changed whether he was talking to a friend or killing an enemy.

China shivered, he really wanted nothing more than to leave Russia out there in the rain...but he knew that if he did he would regret it. Sighing, he stepped aside to let Russia in "Of course aru, I couldn't leave you out in the cold."

Russia's heavy boots made low thumping noises as he entered China's house. He put down his umbrella and shook it out on the doorstep before placing it to the side, more than aware where things went. He left on his coat and scarf however, as he usually did. He walked on through to the living room and sat down, not asking of course. He'd been given permission to enter, that was enough, but he seemed less then angry, which meant nothing when it came to him. "How have you been?" he asked.

China followed, wincing at the footsteps. But he wouldn't be scared aru! He was China! The oldest surviving nation and a global superpower! He wouldn't be scared of Russia! "F-fine aru" Damn stuttering. He cleared his throat "Fine aru. And yourself?" he walked over to the drinks cabinet, taking the vodka that he hadn't thrown out. He hardly needed to ask what Russia would drink.

Russia relaxed into the seat and with the same smile took the vodka from china "Thanks, I was sent here by my boss though, this visit is not just for fun" he said nodding to himself, as if telling himself that. "I have not been doing so well actually... That is why I am here."

"Oh really aru? You are after a loan too?" You and most of the western world, what am I, a piggy bank? China thought to himself, pouring himself a cup of green tea.

Russia shook his head "I have lived without financial support for a long time, no. What I need... is a friend" he said setting the vodka bottle down on the side table.

China froze with his back to Russia. A...friend? Alarm bells began to sound in his head. Breathing deeply, he turned to face the larger man "A friend aru? I don't quite understand what you mean Russia. You and I haven't been close for years."

Russia had the same smile "Maybe not, but that does not mean we cannot be friends again, it was just a... misunderstanding." he said nodding and shutting his eyes for a moment.

Me seeing you beat someone to a pulp, then keeping me hostage was a misunderstanding? China thought, but kept his thoughts to himself. Nations did go mad from time to time, right? "Right...I suppose so aru..."

"I mean I can forgive you, so don't beat yourself up" he said opening his eyes with an innocent smile. He lifted up the vodka bottle and took a large gulp from it; luckily it took more than that to get him drunk.

China nearly choked "F-forgive me aru? For what?" he coughed, trying not to spill his tea.

"For leaving of course, that wasn't very nice. I got lonely" he said matter-of-factly.

"You had the others aru, I didn't leave you alone." China pointed out, although he already knew what Russia meant.

Russia blinked "But you're more important to me than the others, you know that" he said getting up.

China shrank back subconsciously "I suppose aru...but we have to follow our governments, you know that. And our friendship was hindering, not helping me aru..."

"But that's why I'm here, we can help you, we can get your money back from those that have borrowed it" he said moving closer to China standing over the man, although he wasn't intentionally trying to threaten, he was still too close for comfort.

"I don't need you to do that, I'm more than capable of collecting my own debts aru..." China muttered; annoyed at the way Russia still seemed to assume he was defenceless. Louder, he said "I would rather you didn't help me with that aru...I still need their custom."

"Then what is it you want? I am here to ask for treaty again" he said putting a hand on China's shoulder.

It was gentle, but it was too reminiscent of earlier times, China had to force himself to stay calm "That is...all you want aru? Friendship?" He hoped Russia didn't want what they'd had before. He couldn't do that again.

"Of course my friend, the friendship we had before is all I want and now my boss wants me to make a friend, I knew you would do it da?" he said "I can still help you though, I mean those who take advantage of you I can take care of, like that stupid American. I hear he's been around lately" he said still with the same expression.

"I don't mind America being around aru," China avoided Russia's gaze "Besides, he's useful to sell stuff to aru," he lied.

Russia looked at China tilting his head "Useful? The American? Well, I suppose he does have money" he said, letting go of China's shoulder and tapping his lip. "Well no matter, with us friends again you can come and stay more, da?" he said shutting his eyes and relaxing.

China shivered. He had never liked Russia's house even when they had been close "I guess so aru...how are the others?" He hadn't kept in touch with the others in the Soviet Union since he'd left, which he had always regretted.

"The others? They are happy da." he said nodding. He didn't say much else about them, they were the reason for Russia's situation, and they'd been lucky to be alive after China left. "I know! You should come and see tomorrow. Be fun to catch up" he said moving away from China back to the bottle of vodka.

China breathed a sigh of relief "Ahh, I'd like to aru, but I am quite busy in the near future...it may have to wait a while?"

"What is so busy? There is no war" he said drinking some more vodka.

"I have business aru...North is being troublesome again, and I have to make sure I'm not overtaken by anyone after I worked so hard to pull ahead. Not to mention Tibet is kicking up a fuss as well aru," China sighed. Peacetime really wasn't very peaceful at all.

"North...North...Korea?" he asked gulping down more vodka, vaguely remembering the long haired young boy.

China nodded "You remember him aru? We don't see much of him anymore though..."

"Oh yes I do, he was such a nice boy" he said smiling widely. "But he is causing you trouble? What is he doing?"

China shrugged "Just the usual, aru. Upsetting South who runs to me and then I have to comfort them both" he sighed "Its tiring, aru."

"I can sort it if you like" he said swigging the vodka again, half the bottle nearly gone.

China shuddered "I don't need you to sort things for me aru." Especially not the way I know you'll do it, he thought, keeping his eye on the level of the bottle. How much did Ivan need to become drunk? To become violent?

"Ah don't be like that, we're friends! I will only talk to him, we have understanding, da?" he said putting the bottle down, he didn't seem to be affected yet.

"Hmm" Like you 'talked' to Vietnam after she yelled at me? Like you 'talked' to Yong Soo after he groped me? "An understanding aru?"

"Da, I helped him remember, our talk will be easy, he likes me" he said laughing softly. "You should let me help you more China, you will end up all alone if you keep avoiding me" he said gulping a few more times from the bottle.

China looked away "I have my siblings aru...and other friends..." he shifted uncomfortably "And you know I don't like depending on people too heavily aru"

"I am not asking you to depend on me, just ask for help when you need it da? I am just being your friend" he said swigging from the bottle again 3 quarters of it gone, but he was moving towards the front door.

Noticing with relief where Russia appeared to be headed, China followed him, trying not to appear too eager "I appreciate that Russia aru, but I can handle this myself. I promise that I'll ask for help if I need it, ok aru?"

Russia smiled and picked up his umbrella "It is ok, everything is sorted now. My boss will be happy" he said opening the door to the rainy outside. "Do take care"

China nodded, trying to disguise his pleasure that the Russian was leaving "Yes, you too aru. I'll get my boss to get in touch."

Russia nodded "And do think about my offer about tomorrow, if you happen to get a free moment" he said smiling and turning he began to trek through the rain, the night still young.

China forced a smile "I will aru!" If only to think of a better excuse to avoid it than North causing trouble. He really didn't want him collaborating with Russia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this will be as well recieved as Huiyi! Don't worry, America will be appearing later (can't keep the hero out!)<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, more happens in this chapter I promise!**

* * *

><p>~~~~~Three days later, mid-evening~~~~~<p>

There was a quiet knocking at the door, but it seemed to be resonating from the bottom of the door like someone was hitting it from the bottom rather than middle. China frowned as he approached the door, good mood from Alfred's phone call earlier evaporating "Hello aru?"

"Aniki...mind...opening the door?" wheezed what sounded like South.

China opened the door and stared "What-what happened aru?"

South was on the floor, blood coming from his nose and lip, bruises arms and one of his legs was twisted in a direction it shouldn't have been "I...I dunno, I got hit from behind... twisted my reg... then it's kind of brurry" he said just lying there "I…managed to get myserf here."

China stared, before coming to reality and trying to carry South inside without causing any more injury "Damn...maybe I should call a doctor or something aru...I don't know if I have enough medical stuff to fix this."

"It's... ok Aniki... I'rr be fine, been through worse...ya know, da ze" he coughed as he was moved.

"You went through worse on a battlefield aru, where there were medics who were somewhat prepared for it" He sighed, fetching a much used first aid kit, feeling for broken ribs "You have no idea who did this aru?"

"No, but I can guess, it was probabry North. He hasn't got this violent in a whire though, this seems too brutar for him. He prefers me to wark after" He winced as he sat down "I'm sorry, I thought we were getting better."

"North aru…" China sighed "It's a shame; you two weren't fighting as often…are you sure? This doesn't look like his work" he felt almost ashamed at being able to tell the difference, but South was right. North preferred his victims to remove themselves from his sight.

"North would come in front of me to groat, but he didn't…maybe it wasn't him?" he questioned himself frowning, lying down "But who else?"

China frowned, trying to think "Have you been groping random strangers again aru? Or claimed something important as yours?"

Korea shook his head "But Russia came to see me"

China's expression darkened "Russia aru…?" he asked, feeling his stomach sink.

South nodded "He came to see how I was, very rare for him. It was a rittle off, I thought he riked North."

"Yes…so did I aru…" China replied, resolving to speak to Russia at the next opportunity. Still, he had a battered and bruised South on his hands now…

"Russia tord me he was going to visit North today…" South yawned "I'm so sreepy, sorry…" he mumbled, falling asleep.

China sighed, finishing his bandaging before carrying South to his old room. He then picked up his phone, dialling North. The phone rang for a while, but North finally answered "Herro?"

"North? Its China aru…I was just wondering if Russia was there?"

"Yes, but he is reaving. Why do you care?" he asked spitefully.

"I need to talk to him about…something aru. Can you put him on?"

"Why am I not surprised here?" There were sounds of static and mumbled conversation before Russia's voice filled the receiver "Hello?"

"Russia, its China aru…I just wanted to ask if you had seen South recently?"

"Yes I have why? Has he been a bother?"

"No, but whoever tried to kill him has aru" China sighed.

"I wouldn't have killed him. He's alive isn't he?"

"So it was you. And yes he's alive, but only just aru! Why did you beat up my brother?"

"Because you said he was bothering you. Not that bad. Would you like to come over for dinner?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Err…"

"Da well how about dinner? North is coming to, you know it will be fun!" he said sounding rather happy.

China paused "I have to take care of South aru..."

"Oh it's ok, he can come too!" he said cheerfully "I come and help you"

"Russia, I don't want to move him aru...he needs to rest" China replied, hoping Russia would take the hint.

He didn't. "Oh it's okay, I'm sure North would miss you if you didn't come, da? I know I would."

China shivered "Russia, I don't think I can aru. South can't be moved and I don't want to leave him alone. And you know that if you brought North here they would just fight."

Russia sounded a little sterner "I did not hurt him that bad da? I'm starting to think you're just avoiding me."

"Russia, he barely made it to my door before passing out aru! I'm not avoiding you..." lies lies "I just don't think I can"

"Kolkol...I'm sure you can, if you tried" he said a little more slowly.

China forced himself to breathe normally, as cold shivers ran up his spine "I'm sorry, but I can't tonight aru. Maybe some other time?"

"B...but when is another time?" he asked sounding a little less angry and more...hurt.

China felt his heart soften a bit; Russia always did know the way to get him to agree. He just didn't seem to realise that was what he was doing "I-I don't know aru...sometime when South is better..."

"I have perfect plan, I come to you! See you soon!" he then hung up, obviously not waiting for the reply. He wasn't daft; he knew full well China would never agree.

"Wh-you..." China scowled at he heard the dial tone. How dare Russia...he sighed and moved to the kitchen. It looked like he'd be having more people at dinner than he planned.

South groaned from the bedroom, apparently rolling over in his sleep "A...Aniki..." he called "Can I have a drink?"

China sighed and came through with a glass of water "Can you sit up aru?"

South slowly sat up against the head board and reached out to take the drink "Thank you... Aniki"

America had been meaning to call for weeks. With a smile plastered across his lips he hid the bouquet behind his back, knocking on the door~ China looked up in surprise. Russia couldn't have gotten here already could he? Nervous, he looked to South before heading to the door calling out "Who's there aru?"

"Yao! It's me!" He laughed, bouncing on his heels "Ya know! Your heroically amazing boyfriend! Open up!"

China froze. Oh, today just didn't like him did it? Normally he would be happy that Alfred had visited him, but today of all days? He opened the door slowly "Alfred? What brings you here aru?"

America laughed, pulling the flowers from behind his back; "Thought you'd like a surprise! Open up then!"

China smiled as he took them "Thank you. But you have to keep it down aru! South is here."

"South?" He tipped his head on one side: "South what?"

China sighed, he forgot America wasn't as familiar with his siblings "South Korea aru. You know, the...energetic one."

"Oh! Him!" America smiled, tugging the other into his arms to hold him close: "Does he know?" Alfred mused, nuzzling close...

"No, and I don't want him to, not yet" China pulled away from the American "But that's not all aru!" There was another knock at the door. China swore under his breath "Hide aru"

America paused, looking the other in the eyes: "Why?"

"China it's me da! Open up" he said joyfully knocking again.

"One minute aru! Please Alfred, just hide. I'll explain later after I've gotten him to leave"

America breath caught, glaring at his partner he stepped back; "No way...you're not..."

"You invited me! Come on open up!" he shouted still sounding happy.

"Alfred, I didn't aru! He invited himself, you know how he is!"

China looked to America, desperate to be believed.

The younger glared at him, turned away; "You're back with him? I should have known, huh? Or am I just stupid?"

"Come on, or I will have to break the door down my…friend" he said

Torn between the two, China hurried to open the door "R-Russia aru...and North...you two were fast..."

North looked at China coldly "I wouldn't have come, but he...'insisted"' he said, his arms crossed.

Russia was smiling widely "Yay you are here, I worried for a moment. We brought treats!"

America didn't know why. But he followed him, frowning... "Nice to see who else you're sleeping with. Welcome to the club, huh?"

Russia suddenly frowned "What is the American doing here? I thought you said you were using him" he said, almost glaring at the pair.

Alfred paused, glancing down; "So that's what you were doing huh?"

"No!" China turned to him "No, I-" he paused feeling the Russian down his neck.

"Da he was, you're too stupid to understand anything but advertising and cheap things, nothing different" Russia stepped into the house, his posture stiffened, making him look larger.

He had no idea why. Or how. Or when. But raising his hand to his so called boyfriend was something he never wanted to do. Especially not to slap him: "How dare you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh, abuse!<strong>

**dragora-kun's headcanon has both Korea's speaking Engrish, so I apologise if it's offensive/hard to read.**

**Please leave a review telling me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

China fell on the ground as America's uncanny strength felled him. Clutching his cheek, he mumbled "I wasn't...please...believe me Alfred aru…"

Russia grabbed America's jacket tugging him forward hard however he had not an angry look on his face "That wasn't nice da? Now leave" he said letting go.

"Russia, don't aru!" China surprised himself with how loud he shouted "Alfred...I can explain aru..."

Alfred glared upwards: "If you don't mind I don't think I will..." He paused, thinking and ignoring "...What else did he tell you!"

Russia smirked. He wasn't intoxicated luckily and seemed to be in a good mood if anything, so did not attack him "He wanted nothing more to do with you; that is why he called me da? He needed someone he could trust"

Alfred had been waiting for this: "He didn't tell me...So, you think I'll just leave nicely now, huh?"

"You called me aru!" China burst out, struggling to comprehend that America was actually swallowing Russia's lies "You were the one who invaded in here that night! America, don't leave aru!"

"I hope not, but you're that cowardly I could expect it" Russia said smiling still closing his eyes.

"Stop fighting the pair of you!" China yelled, getting up off the floor "Russia, I've told you before aru that I don't want to get back together with you like that so stop causing trouble in my life aru!"

"That's not what I heard," North interrupted smirking.

"What do you mean aru? If you heard from Russia then it's most likely a lie aru."

"Oh no, you've tord me before, you missed him so much you were practicry crying to me, remember?" he said smirking, still looking at China.

America frowned, strangely feeling surrounded by idiots as he tried to think logically: "Arthur said the same thing...I wanted to know if it was true...obviously…it was." He looked up at China.

China scowled at North "That was a long time ago aru, and you swore you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Russia nodded "Da, he doesn't need you" he said, putting an arm around China.

"Let go of me aru! I'm not doing that again!" China pulled himself out of the Russian's embrace "America, I'm not cheating on you, I swear aru!"

America just glared at him; "Prove it?"

"How aru?"

Russia nodded "Da how?" he pushed North to the side and grabbed America's coat pulling him forward and attempting to push him outside.

America glared up at him, brandishing his fist; "Let. GO!"

China tried to separate the two "Stop fighting aru! I've told you already Russia that I don't want you that way, and as for you Alfred, I can't believe you actually believe this creep over me aru! Screw both of you, if you two are going to act like children over me, then you can both leave, or have you forgotten that the reason I said no, Russia, was because you beat my little brother to a pulp!" China turned on his heel grabbing the door "When you two grow up, I will talk to you aru" he said before slamming the door

South yawned "What was arr that noise da zeeee?"

China sighed as he re-entered the room "Just unwanted visitors aru. Don't worry about it. How are you feeling?"

South smiled that big grin "I'm fine da ze, just my reg hurts!"

China smiled gently in return "That's good. Do you mind if I stay in here for a while aru? I don't want to think about what's happening outside."

South nodded "But what is happening?"

"Russia and America are fighting aru" China said simply.

South blinked "But shourdn't you herp them?"

"Honestly, I'd rather just let them fight it out a bit aru. I'll go out in a minute if they haven't worn each other out."

South nodded "At least it's onry one on one, not rike two on one or anything."

China's eyes widened "Oh..." he let out a stream of Chinese curses.

South blinked "What's wrong, aniki?" he said recognising most of them.

"I left your brother out there with them..." China mumbled.

South blinked "That...with Russia, that's kind of cruer."

China sighed "I just...I forgot he was out there aru..." Groaning, he got up and headed for the door "I guess I'd better go break it up."

~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~

America stopped, forgetting who he was stood with; "Well, that was totally weird!" He huffed, folding his arms...

Russia, along with North, just stood there for a moment before he turned on America and grabbed the back of the others head by his hair and slammed his head into the wall. America yelled, feeling blood on his face as he kicked Russia, wanting him off, flailing furiously as he punched him. North laughed but didn't intervene while Russia continued to smack America's head against the wall and then pull his head back by his hair grinning "Ah you ruined my evening, da?"

America couldn't see straight, spitting blood from his lips: "You ruined mine! Who do you think you are! Hurting him like that!"

Russia blinked and frowned kicking America's legs from under him and putting pressure on his chest "I did not hurt him; he became confused because of you! I am good for him!"

America gasped for breath, hiccupping back bloodied screams...he was making such a mess: "Y-you're no good for anyone!" he spat, glaring up.

Russia pushed harder on his stomach with his foot "I won't give China a choice between us, he will have to pick me if you are dead da?" he smiled, aiming to put his foot straight into America's face.

"Don't aru!"

China hurried to the door, throwing it open to see Russia about to stomp on America's head. Russia was untouched, not a scratch and North seemed to be keeping out of it really. Russia stopped and put his foot down slowly "Ah China, you came back da? I thought you were mad at the American so I taught him a lesson" he said smiling.

"Russia, I can deal with my own problems aru! Stop beating up anyone who annoys me, it only makes more trouble in the long run!" China yelled, his tone scolding as he made his way over to the two.

Russia blinked and stepped back "But I just... do what you want" he said sounding like a child.

"I don't want this! Russia, don't assume what I want is for you to hurt people aru" China said sharply, kneeling to check America.

Russia stared at China looking rather wounded "So... you don't want me?" he questioned.

China sighed and looked up at him "Not in the way you want aru. I am willing to try to be your friend again aru, but only if you stop hurting people for me."

Russia nodded and moved over to America kneeling next to him, before punching him clean in the stomach.

"Alfred!" China curled over him protectively "Russia, stop aru!"

"What? That was for me, not you," he said standing.

China glared at him "Leave aru."

Russia blinked "But what about dinner? Don't let the American ruin it."

"You beat up my little brother, come here against my will, lie to and beat up my b-boyfriend-" China stumbled over the word under Russia's stare, but kept his nerve "-And you still expect me to feed you aru? Get out!"

America curled around, eyes tightly closed as he ignored the Russian's words, pulling from nowhere his pistol, aiming it directly at the mid leg of the Russian bastard…shaking… shaking…fired.

"But he is not your boyfriend! I..." he was concentrating so hard on China that he didn't see the gun and was hit making him fall to the ground. Quickly, North ran to America and kicked the gun away, stamping on his foot.

"Russia! America, why?" China twisted, looking round at him.

America's curses were mixed with sick laughter as he yelped, turning over as he struggled to sit up. North kicked America's torso "How dare you!" he growled running over to Russia who was sitting up. China stared, unsure what to do, who to yell at, who to comfort.

Russia stood up with the wound "I will leave you." he said turning away. North rushed to Russia's aid letting Russia lean on him before they both walked off disappearing. China watched him limp, wanting to help him, but unsure if he should.

America whimpered in agony as more blood came forth; "S-serves you right!"

China sighed, he guessed North would look after Russia "Let's get you inside aru"

America looked up, scowling; "I...I defended you...see?"

China carefully hoisted him onto his shoulder, half carrying him into the house "I know you did aru...he was beginning to back off though..."

"Was not..." He coughed, holding onto China "S-sorry..."

"Mmm, you should be aru. I can't believe you believed Russia over me aru!" China pouted, carrying him inside towards the bathroom.

"I-i..." He moaned, fighting back a fresh wave of agony; "E-everyone said the same...I-I panicked..."

South shouted "Aniki? Are you ok?"

"I hadn't spoken to him outside meetings in years before last week aru...where do they get these ideas from?" China pondered, before calling to South "Yes, I'm fine aru! America is staying here as well!"

Alfred pouted, nuzzling close to his boyfriend: "Who's that?"

* * *

><p><strong>America, you forgot South? ;A;<strong>

**Well, a lot happened here...next chapter is the last one, and then I do have another one-shot as a final sequel to the sequel...that one is dark tho...**


	4. Chapter 4

"South Korea aru. My little brother. Russia beat him up because he irritated me so I'm letting him stay here til he heals"

South just stared and tried to leap at China, but fell because of his leg "My Aniki's boobs! Not yours!" he shouted.

"South! Behave aru! You're going to make it worse!" China yelled, steering Alfred into a sitting position in the bathroom.

America smiled, doing as he was told: "Make what worse? And he doesn't have boobs!"

China rolled his eyes "See, this is why I didn't want to tell him aru...I'd better go check he hasn't re-broken his leg or something aru."

South winced and sat up, adjusting the bandages to make his leg stay still "What happened to him?" he asked, pointing at America, who just scowled, pulling in closer to China.

"Russia aru." China looked South over "And why are you up? Do you want to go lame?"

South blinked and rubbed his head "No...I just wanted to check you were ok?" he said smiling.

"I'm fine aru" China sighed, giving him a small smile "You know your aniki is made of stronger stuff! But you need to rest aru."

South whined but nodded and headed back to his room. China glanced back at America, then followed him "Are you sure you're alright aru?"

South nodded lowering himself onto his bed "I can't move my reg because of the damn bandages" he grumbled.

"They're for your own good aru, you know that" China replied, leaning down to help South onto the bed.

South mumbled something in Korean and lay back "You know North wirr get worse with Russia..."

"I know aru...but I couldn't go after them with America bleeding out on my lap aru."

"I don't rike him very much, you're _my_ aniki! And he's going to attract Russia and make North want to attack you too, I think it's a bad idea" he grumbled crossing his arms.

China sighed "Russia didn't come because of America aru. South, I understand that you're nervous aru but... you're still my didi even if I am with America, you know that, right aru?"

South scowled but nodded "I don't rike it though, I heard you shouting! You never get that angry or upset, the rast time you were that bad was when me and North neary kirred each other."

"I-I know aru, but...Russia nearly killed America aru, that's why I was shouting." China struggled to explain.

"OK da-ze... you shourd go and rest though aniki, I'll watch America ok?" he said, smiling.

"I should really clean him up aru...and you need rest! That leg is still broken!"

South shook his head "I can do that, you've been taking care of me arr day. Ret me herp" he said sitting up.

China sighed; he was very tired "Fine, you can help aru, but I'm still coming with you."

South blinked "But that ruins the point of me getting out, I'll make sure he's safe, I can do that" he said slowly getting up "Rook aniki, I can see bags under your eyes, rest ...prease" he said in that cute little kid way.

"I'm not that tired. Let me find you a crutch or something first aru." China straightened up, finding an old walking stick and going to help South out of the bed. South smiled and got up using the stick to lever himself upright "Now go sreep, then you can herp him better in the morning" he said smiling.

"I'm coming with you aru. At least for a bit. I'm honestly not that tired aru" China argued, feeling odd about having this argument with South of all people.

South shrugged "OK but sreep soon, I worry" he whined going towards the bathroom "America da-ze?"

"…Uh huh?" He looked up, blood stained cloth in one hand as he cleaned his arms: "Yao?"

"South's going to be helping me, alright aru?" China explained, moving to take a first aid kit from the cupboard. America nodded, glancing over at South, he looked pretty annoyed...oh well…

South smiled "I herp you crean-up" he said picking up a flannel.

America smiled: "Thanks...Hey, China, you're fallin' asleep standin' there!"

Yao blinked, shaking his head slightly before coming back with the kit "I'm fine aru. It's been a long day, that's all."

"You should sleep, you look ill." There was real concern in his voice.

South nodded "I agree aniki" he said starting to bandage one of America's wounds.

China frowned "I can't just leave you in this state aru."

America smiled, reaching over to grab his hand "Listen..." He looked up, "You rest, I'll be okay."

China sighed "Fine aru...but wake me up if something happens" he turned and left.

"Sleep tight!" America smiled, blowing him a kiss "So...you're South Korea, right?"

South nodded "Yes, you are China's, he tarks about you a lot."

"He does?" He leant down and grabbed the medical kit, seeing to himself wasn't hard: "...So, you know we're together, right?"

South nodded "You know you're going to ruin him" he said in the same cheerful tone before tying off the bandage.

America glared at him, annoyed: "I am not! What makes you think I will?"

"The dinner with Russia wouldn't have been as bad if you hadn't shown up, he beat you up with no troubre" he said leaning against the bathtub.

Alfred scowled. "Why? Do you disapprove? Think he shouldn't be with me?"

"Yeh, he's only with you because he got scared, aniki doesn't get scared often and he was when Russia was here, you'rr reave crippred"

America glared at South, frowning: "You're saying he's scared of me?"

"Hmm? Oh no, he's using you for security, he won't show us he's scared so he has to find some poor sap to get Russia's attention so he can keep away from him" he said shrugging "You're a warr between him and Russia and that's arr you are to him, a pathetic warr that could break down rike you have done, unreliabre."

"I-I'm sick of hearing that!" America frowned, looking down at the floor; "Why does everyone think that!"

"Because it is true! If you want to stop yourself from crumbring, you wirr reave aniki arone, or you're going to hurt him!"

"I'm not going to hurt him!" Dammit, this kid was frustrating; "I love him!"

"Yeh, is that why he's crying in his room?"

"Y-you're kidding!" He stood up, glaring.

"He wourd never do it in front of you, or me, you hurt him! You berieved Russia and he will NEVER forgive you, he's just too nice to say it outright. I heard he was carring Russia."

"Will you shut up?" America stood up, shoving the other backwards and away from him; "Shut up! You're lying to me and yourself."

South stumbled back and hit the floor gritting his teeth, "Shit my reg... oh, so now you're hurting his brother... how disrespectfur, what's he going to think?"

"_You're_ hurting _me_!" He crossed his arms, looking down on him; "You're lying about your brother! I love him and no matter what you say I still will."

South slowly got up and glared "Fine I'll stop being nice, reave before he gets up tomorrow morning. If you stay, one of us is going to end up with serious wounds and if it's me he's going to brame the only one here" he said.

America glared at him; "Fine. For his sake, not yours."

South smiled and nodded "I would hate you even more for any other reason" he said getting the stick and slowly getting to his feet. America frowned, looking down on the shorter nation a moment longer before turning and stalking off, gently pushing his boyfriend's bedroom door open and slipping inside: "Y-Yao? You awake?"

China lay asleep in his bed, dead to the world. His loose hair fanned across the pillow as he slept. America pouted, leant over him and kissed his sleeping face, "God...I love you so much...so much..." Yao rolled over in his sleep, mumbling incoherently. America smiled as he sat up: "I'll be gone when you wake up." He reached for the pen and paper: "I'm just trouble to you..." Finishing the note he stood, hiding it in the one place China had told him never to go...Slipping away into the hall, soon out into the night...

* * *

><p><strong>There will be a sequel to this, don't worry, but it is M so I'm going to post it as a oneshot later.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! Thanks to RubyKurosaki and dragora-kun for writing this with me and to Alix Cohen for making it make sense**

**Please review and share the Star Pairing love!**


End file.
